Carnival (Kise Ryota)
by TheOtakuBoxPrincess7
Summary: One ride on New Year's would change everything about your opinion on him.


"(Name), are you okay back there?"

You looked up to your friend up front and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"(Name) you shouldn't force yourself on sitting alone! The four of us can split up so one pair can accompany you on this ride."

"Yeah, (Name). After all, there's five of us."

"Hey idiots I said I'm fine, okay?" You smirked. "No need to worry about me!"

"We're just remembering your safety. After all, this is one of the scariest rides in the carnival."

"I'M not a scaredy cat!"

"Hmm. Suit yourself." They took their seats again up front, while you were the one in the back. Really, it was fine, actually. Even though they were your best friends they were sometimes a liiiiittle too clingy. And not to mention cowardly. At the Horror House, they kept screaming and pushing each other around, and even though you knew that they might get a heart attack after riding, you still insisted that you go get a shot at the roller coaster.

But alas, the number of people wanting to ride was exceeding the number of seats, and the only choice now was to sit at the empty back seat, while the rest of them rode up front. Each cart can hold 2 pairs, so you decided to be the one sitting alone. It was fine by you, anyway. You've been riding roller coasters your entire life, so sitting alone in one was bearable. What was worrying though, was the empty seat beside you. Who would be sitting there?

"Eehh? Kurokocchi, Aominecchi how come you guys get to sit together?" You heard someone whine up front. Raising your head to see who it was, you realized that you were gazing at a familiar blonde from your school.

_KiseRyota. Teikono. 8. Copycat, smallforward._

You blinked, then groaned. Great. At this rate, you were practically almost like one of his fangirls. It's not like you hate him or anything, it's just... popular kids always got on your nerves. But of course, you couldn't say that right to his face, so the moment you got paired with him during Algebra, you knew that it would be one hell of a school year for you. Apparently, it seemed like he was more interested in knowing who you were and the problems at hand were completely ignored. Soon, he knew enough about you to call you an acquaintance.

Kuroko, as always, gazed at him with a pokerface. "Because none of us wants to sit next to you on this ride." Aomine chuckled. "Touche, my little shadow. Took the words right out of my mouth."

"Huh? How coooome?" Kise pouted. "Because you scream too much."

"It's either you're gay or you're terrified of rollercoasters."

"I'm not-!"

"Sir, will you be riding?" the theme park attendant asked. "I suggest you take the seat at the back if you still want to ride."

"Oh, fine then. See you later Kurokocchi, Aominecchi!"

Oh crap...

"(Name)cchi?! Glad to see you here!" Kise said_, _obviously surprised to see you here as he sat down on the seat beside you. You were painfully aware on how close the two of you were. "Hey there, Kise."

"Decided to spend New Year's here in the carnival huh? Are you here alone?"

"Uuuh. No. My friends are up front, see?" You pointed. Even though you were talking to him, you did not acknowledge his prescience completely. It was just a quick chit-chat, that's all. "Oh."

"How about you?"

"I'm here with Kurokocchi and Aominecchi- eeekk!" Kise's reply was cut off by his shriek when the locks on the seats went down. You raised an eyebrow. "Uhh. Don't mind that please."

"Don't worry. I won't." You sighed and slumped against your seat. Great. You DID get to avoid your wimp of friends, but instead they were replaced by an overly shrieking basketball player. A small grin was brought to your lips when a wicked thought came to your head. "Have you heard of the tale of this roller coaster, Kise?"

"N-no... what about?"

The wicked grin spread like wildfire across your face. "They say, that once in a while, during the new year, the machines malfunction, and the roller coaster stops during a loop die-loop. Have you seen the movie Final Destination?"

"Waaah! (name)cc I don't scare me like that!"

You pulled your head back, laughing uncontrollably. Nothing beats a bad mood like scaring a popular kid. Kise pouted. "Hmph! (Name)cchi made up stories aren't nice! Especially when you use them to scare people!"

"Who ever said I was making that up?"

"Mou~(Name)cchi!"

You chuckled. Finally, the ride started, and the cart was finally moving slowly along the tracks. Some 'whoo!'s and shouts from the people at the back can be heard. You glanced to your side to see how the blonde was doing, and you were surprised to see him: jaw clenched, face pale and knuckles bone-white from gripping the armrests.

He was obviously scared to death.

"Oy, Kise are you alright?" You asked. Kise tried to smile, but faltered when he saw how high the tracks were going to climb before the big drop. Quickly, before you can even register anything, his hand grabbed your wrist tightly. "(N-name)cchi can I hold on to you for a second? I'm not really a fan of heights..."

You stared at him for a moment, looking into his worried eyes. Yep, he was scared alright. Sighing, you replied, "Sure."

"Thank you!"

The two of you lurched back involuntarily as the cart started to climb the high tracks. Kise was squirming in his seat, and you were starting to fidget too. Not because of how high you were from the ground, but... you were painfully aware that he was holding your hand.

...okay,_ wrist,_ but still that was close to the hand. A mad blush spread along your cheeks. Okay, you had to admit, Kise WAS attractive, even though he was an overly happy idiot. Nobody could resist his charm, and certainly no girl would be sane when he was close to holding their hand.

As the cart climbed upward, Kise's hand was trembling. Suddenly, when you were close to the top, he spoke up. "(N-name)-cchi, If I die today I-I want to tell you something."

You snickered at his crazy remark. "You're overreacting."

"N-no, just listen to me okay?" He took a deep breath in. You felt a movement close to your hand, and before you knew it he was holding your hand.

"(Name)cchi... actually, I've always admired you from afar..."

You blinked. What was he saying? Did he mean that...

"You don't get what I'm saying, do you? Actually, what I meant was... WAAAAAAAHHH!"

You immediately felt Kise's grip your hand tighter when the air sharpened around you, and the cart dropped from the hill. You laughed as you listened to him shout and pray and curse everything about the ride. You on the other hand, kept your mind occupied on other things.

What did he mean by, 'I've always admired you from afar'?

Finally, the ride was over. Kise stumbled as he got out of the cart and ran to the trash can. Once there, he immediately let out all of his dizziness. "How attractive." You teased as he continued. "(N-n-name!)" You heard your friends shout. "Let's get out of here! I won't be riding this thing again!"

"Fine, fine, I'm coming you scaredy cats." As you started to walk with them, somebody held your hand from behind. The same warm hand that held yours just a few minutes ago. "Kise? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, (Name)cchi. How about you?"

"I had a great time actually!"

"Geez, you're such a daredevil!"

"I guess. Well I gotta go with my friends now. See you around." You shook your hand from his, but instead he held it tighter. "Um, (Name)cchi I don't want to be a bother but can you accompany me around the carnival? Aominecchi and Kurokocchi ditched me."

You glanced at your friends. They gave you thumbs up sighed and random smooching sounds, and you sighed. "Fine. I guess it won't hurt."

"Yay! We can watch the New Year fireworks together!"

On the way to the open field where the fireworks were going to be displayed, you asked him, "Kise. You were about to tell me something while we were on the rollercoaster."

Kise hummed happily to himself. "Oh that? Never mind it. Actually I wanted to ask you out, but in our current situation it's counted as a date already, right?"

"WHAT!? Did you say that you wanted to ask me ou-"

BOOOOM!

Your shouts were immediately drowned when the fireworks started. People on the sides started 'oooh'-ing and 'ahh'-ing, and you yourself were amazed. You glanced up to Kise and was surprised to see him staring at you, not the fireworks. "(Name)cchi, have you heard of the tale of the New Year fireworks here?" He bent down and whispered it to your ear. You shrugged, and there was a soft smile on his face. "Nope. Sorry, I haven't hear of-"

You were surprised when he snaked his hands around your waist and pulled you closer to him. Before you knew it, his lips were on yours, and it took you a few moments before you realized that Kise was kissing you.

Kise Ryota, the idol of Teiko Middle School.

Was kissing. YOU.

Your eyes widened in shock and you tried to pull away. "KISE!" You shouted when you finally succeeded in parting your lips from him. "What the hell did you just do?! This is what perverts do! Why did you do that?!" You took a step back from him, but failed to notice the rock on the ground and you fell backward on your butt.

Kise grabbed his stomach and started laughing. You blushed madly. "D-dont just stand there! Help me up! Stupid!"

Kise wiped a tear from laughing. "Sorry! I didn't know your reaction was gonna be like this, (Name)cchi!" He reached for your hand and pulled you up. You glared at him in silence, then you realized that the fireworks were still playing.

"Oy Kise."

"What is it, (Name)cchi?"

"What is the tale of the New Year fireworks?"

"Haha. Actually, I heard from Midorimacchi that if you kiss the person you like on New Year while watching the fireworks, and the person kissed you back, then the two of you would have your love wish granted for the New Year."

You fell silent as you continued to watch the fireworks. Was he making the story up, or was it true?

_Grantingalovewish, huh..._

"Oy Kise."

"Hmm?"

"Close your eyes."

"Huh? Why (Name)cchi?"

"I'm gonna kiss you back."

"WHAT!?" Kise exclaimed, obviously surprised. "Hurry up! The fireworks are gonna end soon. I suggest you hurry if you still want your so called 'love wish' to come true."

"I... um... okay!" Kise closed his eyes. You smirked. "Lean closer."

"It's weird that your giving instructions." Kise remarked as he slowly leaned in. Before his lips could touch yours, you pulled out the teddy bear you won earlier from an arcade game and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Love wish, huh?! In your face!" You laughed. "Blegh! Mou~ (Name)cchi that was gross!"

"You really thought that I would kiss you!? Haha, in your dreams!"

Kise smiled, and stared at the fireworks again. He sighed. "Hey. What are you sighing for?"

"Nothing. Im just happy to be with you. I really thought that I wouldn't get the chance to know you, since you always avoid me in school. I thought you hate me." He then gazed at you with those strong, golden eyes that took your breath away right there.

"Do you hate me, (Name)cchi?"

You fell silent. Honestly, you didn't know what to say. Just a few days ago, he always got on your nerves, even though he wasn't doing anything wrong. Him being a popular kid always ticked you off, with his charming smile and too-cheerful personality.

But now... being with him during the rollercoaster ride... it somewhat lightened the way you thought about him. Surprisingly, you actually ENJOYED the short time that you spent with each other.

Perhaps...

_PerhapsIcangivehimachance?_

You smirked at him. "No. I don't hate you. Just try to listen in class, okay? We'll be stuck as partners for the rest of the year."

At the words, 'I don't hate you', Kise's eyes shot up. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Stop grinning stupid!"

"Haha, sorry I can't!"

"Why can't you stop grinning!? Maybe if I punch your teeth off you would stop."

"Ehhhh?! P-please don't be so violent, (Name)cchi! I'd turn ugly!"

"Ha! Good for you!"

You smiled, and Kise smiled back.

New Year, new begginings. Perhaps it wasn't so bad that you gave him a chance.

END

(Whom! Happy New Year everyone! We have had a great year together, so here is my treat to you guys!

*wipes tear*

•-•-•-•HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!•-•-•-•


End file.
